


the sun's in my heart and i'm ready for love

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just had to read the book!” Lydia yells. “Even after I told you <i>not to</i>.”</p><p>Stiles gives her a sheepish smile. “Well see, that was your mistake. You can’t just tell me not to do something.” He ducks away from another flying shoe. “Reverse psychology!”</p><p>-<br/>In which another spell goes wrong and there's some kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun's in my heart and i'm ready for love

“It’s not my fault.” Stiles says, hiding behind Scott as Lydia walks into Derek’s loft trying to clean the snow off her hair.

She simply raises an eyebrow and throws a shoe at him. “You’re paying for my ruined clothes.” She says.

“But –”

“You just had to read the book!” Lydia yells. “Even after I told you _not to_.”

Stiles gives her a sheepish smile. “Well see, that was your mistake. You can’t just tell me not to do something.” He ducks away from another flying shoe. “Reverse psychology!”

Even Scott seems to be a little angry at him. “You’re 20!” He argues. “Learn some self-control.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad –” He gestures towards Isaac, who’s casually drinking his 'english' tea while leaning against the wall. “Isaac gets to use all his scarves!”

Lydia huffs angrily, holds her hand out. “Allison, give me your shoe.”

Allison pats her hand kindly and turns to Stiles. “We gotta fix this.”

“I’m trying!” He cries, collapses on the couch beside Derek who’s been suspiciously quiet the entire time. “We called Deaton and he’s calling someone who knows someone.” He’s trying not to look at Lydia, glances at Isaac instead but regrets it immediately when he flips him the bird.

Suddenly, just as Stiles is thinking about digging a hole to avoid his friends’ judgmental looks, there’s a thunder and the light is out. “Oh come on!” He yells at the sky. “Give me a fucking break!”

He feels someone patting his arm kindly, looks up to see Derek smirking at him. “Try to think about something nice, like you’re on the other side of the world maybe.”

“ _Haha._ ” He glares, but doesn’t shake Derek’s hand away. It always feels so good when Derek is touching him – _willingly_ , Stiles is not about to stop him. “I’m really sorry. When this is all over I’ll ground myself.”

“Dear God, _no_.” Lydia says, walking towards them. Stiles can only see her shadow but he remembers how she hates the dark, so he knows she’s looking for some comfort, even though she’s never going to admit it. He smiles when he notices she stopped next to _Scott_. “You’ll get bored and find some stupid website and the next thing we know, the world will be ending.”

“Enough.” Allison says. Stiles sighs relieved. “He apologized, Lydia. We all make mistakes, now we just have to wait for Deaton or until the spell ends on itself.” She taps her foot on the floor. “I’m going home, if you need anything just call.” She waves, takes Isaac by the hand and the two leave Derek’s loft together.

“Yeah, me too.” Scott says suddenly. “You coming, Lydia?” Stiles smirks, reaches out to poke Scott’s shoulder insistently. “Are you coming, too, Stiles? Or you’re staying with Derek, here in his loft, where there’s no light and you’re all alone?”

Well played, Scotty.

“I can drive him later.” Derek says, interrupting Lydia and Scott’s giggles. “It’s obvious that you two want to be alone.” Stiles smiles triumphantly, even though he knows his best friend won’t be able to see.

Derek is such an asshole and that’s exactly why Stiles likes him so much. If by some miracle they end up getting together – Stiles’ heart starts beating faster just by thinking about it – he’ll make sure to tell Derek that.

He’s going to tell Derek everything he likes about him, he’ll compliment him every day. He will make Derek _happy._

“Well, then it’s a win-win situation.” Lydia says. Stiles shakes his head, nothing ever makes her feel embarrassed. She’s amazing. “Don’t let him read any more books, Derek.” She warns, and pulls Scott towards the door leaving Stiles and Derek sitting on the couch, awkwardly.

It’s not like they don’t spend time alone, but never when it’s dark, with their thighs pressed together and Lydia and Scott’s words weighing over their shoulders.

“Do you want me to drive you home now?” Derek asks.

“Nah, my dad is probably working so I’d rather not stay alone the entire night.” He shrugs. “I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Derek doesn’t answer, and Stiles turns to look at his face, partially illuminated by the moonlight. “I thought you had a date.” Derek finally says.

Stiles arches an eyebrow, shrugs. “I canceled it.” He’s not sure how Derek knew about that and why it’s making him act so weird, but he can’t stop feeling a little hopeful. “Why?” He swallows heavily. “You – you didn’t want me to go?”

Derek shrugs. “You can do whatever you want.”

Stiles snorts, humorless. Yeah, Derek is right. He can. He just doesn’t want to.

Because he’s an idiot in love with a guy that’s never going to love him back.

And it fucking hurts.

“Right.” He says. Outside, it starts thundering, the spell making the weather mirror how Stiles is feeling inside – like he’s breaking. “I’m going home.”

"But you said –”

“Yeah, I changed my mind.” He stands up, starts to walk to the door blindly only to trip on a chair. Derek is beside him before Stiles can blink, helping him up. Fuck, he’s not making things easier. “Let me go.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Derek asks, angrily.

“Everything!” Stiles yells. “Don’t worry about driving me home, I’m taking a cab.”

“You won’t find a cab now.” Derek argues, following him like a lost puppy.

“Then I’ll walk.”

Derek huffs, hands Stiles his jacket. “You’re going to be sick.”

God, why can’t Derek just leave him the _fuck alone_? “I don’t care!” Stiles snaps, shoving Derek away. “And it’s not like you care either.” He adds, turning on his heels and walking out of the loft.

He doesn’t look back.

–

It’s fucking _pouring_ outside. Stiles holds the jacket closer to his body and tries to call his dad again. This was such a bad idea but it’s not like he can just come back. He knows Derek wouldn’t kick him out, but Stiles can’t see him now. It’s going to hurt too much.

He said some pretty nasty stuff and he won’t be able to look at Derek’s sad face, to acknowledge how much he hurt him.

He shivers, wipes some of the rain off his eyes. “Come on, I’m happy now.” Stiles tries, looking at the sky. “Stop raining, please.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Derek says from behind him, making Stiles jump. When he turns around Derek is stalking angrily towards him. “How can you say that?” He asks, expression downright _terrifying_. “How can you say I don’t care about you?”

Stiles’ throat closes and he can’t answer, just holds himself and looks down at his feet.

“After everything we’ve been through?” Derek growls. “You’re such an asshole.”

The words hit him hard and the thunder that explodes behind them is the actual proof that Derek is hurting him. “Yeah, you’re right.” Stiles spits out. “But if I can do whatever I want, then I can also say whatever comes to mind.” He glares, pointing a finger at Derek. “You think you know everything about me, but you don’t know half of it. You have no idea what I’m feeling, so don’t come here and tell me I’m the fucking asshole!”

“Then why don’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s you, okay?” Stiles yells. “You are making me feel like this!” He spreads his arms out. “Like I’m always standing in the rain!”

Derek’s eyes widen and before Stiles can say anything else, he’s being kissed roughly. That’s the most cliché thing that ever happened to Stiles, but he doesn’t care because Derek is holding his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him like the world is about to end.

It’s amazing, magical, everything Stiles ever dreamed and more.

“I love you.” Derek whispers. “I love you so much.”

“Me too.” Stiles smiles. “I love you. God, I do. I do.”

The rain stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title comes from Singing In The Rain. It was the obvious choice.
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
